


That request from ‘fistmeup69’

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Art Student!Steve, Camboy!Bucky, Dom!Steve, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, M/M, Slight Overstimulation, Sub!Bucky, Voyeurism, college!Stucky, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Steve was feeling alright about sleeping in and skipping his morning art History college lecture that he always attends, but once he finds out what Bucky is doing in his bedroom, right next to Steve's bedroom, Steve gets infinitely more grateful.OrBucky is a camboy and Steve finds out because Bucky presumed that Steve had left for his lecture and didn't check before trying to fulfill a viewer's request - to fist himself





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kthomp7990](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kthomp7990).



> this fic was written off a prompt that 'Kthomp7990' sent me and I hope I did it justice!! I really liked writing this one too

Prompt: Cam Boy!Bucky and Steve are roommates but Steve doesn't know what Bucky does when Steve isn't home. One day Steve comes back from class or work early or something (i.e. class was canceled, thought he had work but he didn't, or maybe Bucky thought he was gone but Steve had slept through his alarm so he didn't know Steve was still there, etc) and he catches Bucky filming something pretty kinky like using a fucking machine, or has like a giant dildo/vibrator, or he's trying to fist himself or something. Whatever he's doing either continues while Steve watches and Bucky doesn't know (hello voyeurism kink) or Steve takes over whatever Bucky is doing to himself. Maybe some overstim in there somewhere idk.

 

Steve wasn’t sure what had woken him up.

The blond blinked blearily, letting out a small grunt as he looked around the pitch black room. He quickly realised that he was in his room, in his bed huddled under nearly half a dozen blankets. He also realised that his curtains were closed, something he had done the previous night because the apartment opposite was throwing a party and the lights kept shining into his window.

Steve hums and stretches out fully on his bed, relishing in the dull pleasure that came from stretching all his muscles, and thinking how glad that he had decided to skip today’s art history class and sleep in. Generally he always attended his classes, always, even if they were covering content that he already knew and remembered (thanks photographic memory). However, he decided to be rebellious for once – although this really wasn’t rebellion to other college students, but it was for him – and skip this morning’s class. Admittedly it did feel a little odd waking up at 8:30 am when he normally woke up at 6 am, but he was sure he could get used to it.

“Oh God”

Steve paused, his muscles tense as he heard the soft muffled voice through the wall of his room, his eyebrows furrowing when he realised that the voice must have come from Bucky, because Bucky’s room was on that side of his room. Now that he was actively listening, he realised that he could hear the soft murmurings of someone speaking which he guessed was Bucky. It sounded like he was talking to himself, and Steve could hear soft breathy moans that were loud enough to be heard through the thin walls. That’s what he must have heard before, Bucky moaning which woke him up.

Steve didn’t even realise that he was getting hard as he listened to the soft moans that filtered through the wall, his boner tenting his boxers and bedsheet that was draped over his lower half. His hand drifted down to palm at his crotch before he froze and looked at his hand. He pulled his hand away and fisted the bedsheet as he felt guilt build up inside his chest because that was his best friend’s moans that he was going to masturbate to. Although – he’s had a crush on Bucky ever since the brunet had moved in with him at the beginning of college. Steve thought he was gorgeous with dark hair and sea blue eyes and Steve also knew that Bucky was gay, especially with all the gay pride shirts and badges that he wore. Steve was bi himself, and Bucky knew that also. It was one of the first things Steve had told Bucky because he didn’t want Bucky to be told later and move out. But bucky had taken it well and Steve’s small crush had grown.

A louder moan from Bucky’s room drew Steve’s attention and he found himself sliding out of bed, his cock straining his boxers as he walked on tiptoes to his door, gingerly pushing it open and out into the hallway.

Steve’s eyes widened when he realised that Bucky had even left the door to his room wide open, and he bit his lip to hold back his moan when he looked in and saw what Bucky was doing.

The brunet was lying on his back on his bed, completely naked and his shoulder length hair loose around his shoulders, his legs spread and knees bent. Steve’s pupils blew wide as his eyes took in the sight of Bucky’s lean, toned body and his eyes widened even more when he followed Bucky’s gaze and saw that his laptop was open and recording him….. and there was what looked like a chatroom on Bucky’s desktop which was connected through wifi to his laptop, messages constantly popping up with words that Steve couldn’t quite read.

Realisation hit Steve and he quickly pulled back, his hand clutching at his covered bulge in a desperate urge to hold back his oncoming orgasm. Bucky was a camboy. He quite literally sexually touched himself for strangers on the internet, and Steve could only presume that he was getting money out of it.

Steve took a quiet deep breath to try and calm down his boner before a short gasp made him quickly peer back into the room where he then had to bite back a moan at what he sees. Bucky had now flipped onto all fours with his rear facing the laptop, and he was looking over his shoulder as he gingerly probed his puckered rim with two fingers that were gleaming and slick with lube. He slid those two fingers in and he must have been stretching himself when Steve had first looked in because he then slid in two more fingers, his hole stretched obscenely around his four fingers.

“Oh god, oh – I know one of you guys really wanted me to fist myself on camera but the angles are a bit hard” Bucky chuckled breathlessly, the words aimed at the strangers watching him through the camboy website. His fingers which were sliding in and out of him must have brushed his prostate because his body jerked forward slightly and he let out a surprised moan. Luckily, Steve’s involuntary moan came out of his mouth at the same time so Bucky didn’t notice the large blond watching from the door.

“Oh – oh jesus” Bucky gasped softly, his body rocking back onto his fingers as he tried to finger himself more open. Steve’s hand was itching to help him out, to stick his long calloused artistic fingers into Bucky’s hole and fist the brunet himself but he refrained, slipping his hand down his boxer briefs and grabbing his own cock and quietly stroking it, trying to release some of the pressure that was building in his gut and crotch.

Bucky continued to let out soft breathy moans as sweat covered his body, his cock hanging down between his legs and precome dripping onto the bedsheets beneath him. Bucky whimpered softly and reluctantly stopped thrusting his fingers into himself.

“Alright, guys, I’m sorry but I don’t think I can do this request, not without help anyway” Bucky says, looking over his shoulder at the camera as he started to pull his fingers out of himself. Panic filled Steve because he wanted to see Bucky come, he needed to see, he was so hard and wanting. That’s why he did something he immediately regretted.

“Stop”

Bucky froze when he heard Steve’s voice – his fingertips still inside himself -, his breathing picking up as he slowly turned his head to look in Steve’s direction, his pupils dilating when he saw that Steve was practically naked, his hand stuffed down his boxers and obviously was in the middle of jerking himself off. Steve gulped at Bucky’s piercing blue storm grey eyes but gritted his jaw and couldn’t hold back a smirk when he saw Bucky’s cock twitch between his legs, leaking more precome onto the bed. He felt a surge of want flow through his body, and along with that came a wave of confidence.

“Keep fingering yourself” Steve says slowly in a low, husky voice, watching Bucky’s gaze flick from him to the laptop and then back again before the brunet started to slowly push his fingers back into himself. He panted softly as his rim stretched around his fingers again and Steve walked forward, ambling towards the brunet, his eyes dark and hand still clutching his cock under his boxers.

“Alright guys, new plan” Bucky said after a moment as he watched Steve get closer, the words directed at the live camera recording himself on the camboy website. “I think I’ve just got someone that can help me fulfil that request from ‘fistmeup69’. I’m only going to introduce this someone as Sir, simply so he can stay anonymous if he wishes”

Steve hums and pushes down his boxers and kicks them away as he bares himself completely to Bucky, who was staring at Steve’s thick cock, a soft whine leaving the brunet’s throat. Steve smirks and reaches out to reposition the laptop’s camera so his head would be out of frame and that the camera was focused on Bucky’s ass and hole.

Steve stroked himself as he stared down at Bucky, taking in the sight of the brunet’s flushed and sweaty skin and his trembling muscles as he continued to finger his hole open.

“Such a little slut” Steve growled finally, moving to kneel next to Bucky’s side on the bed as he grabbed Bucky’s wrist and used that grip to pull Bucky’s hand away and thus slid his fingers out of his hole. Bucky moaned softly and went along with Steve, his hole fluttering and clenching down on nothing which is what the laptop camera was focusing on.

“Mm, my hand and fingers are larger than yours” Steve hummed, splaying his hand across the soft pale skin of Bucky’s left ass cheek which showed the camera that Steve’s hand when spread out was just as large as Bucky’s entire left ass cheek. “You’re going to be stretched so much, slut, but luckily you’ve already done most of the hard work”

“Now I can just slip my fingers right in –“ Steve murmured, quickly slicking up his fingers with lube from a nearby bottle on the bed before pressing one finger into Bucky’s hole which was quickly followed by a second and a third finger. Three of his fingers were the same as four of Bucky’s, and the brunet moaned lowly as his hole stretched wider around the tip of Steve’s pinky.

“Oh, that’s it, Slut, that’s it” Steve could see that messages were appearing rapidfire on the desktop screen from the corner of his eye but he ignored them, humming as he dribbled more lube over his fingers and then slips them all in at the same time, four fingers now stretching Bucky’s rim.

“Oh, oh, oh” Bucky was gasping loudly, breathless as he rocks back against Steve’s fingers, his face flushed as his hands dig into the sheets. “Oh jesus, Sir!”

Steve’s breath hitched at the title, and he crooked all four fingers against Bucky’s prostate, the brunet jolting forward and whimpering.

“You’re close, doll, you’re close” Steve coos reassuringly, humming softly as he gently thrusts his fingers in and out of Bucky to help stretch him open even more. He pours more lube onto his fingers and shoves the lubricant into Bucky’s hole with his fingers, before slicking up the tip of his thumb and pressing it against Bucky’s rim.  
Bucky stops breathing for a second before taking in a huge heaving breath and moaning loudly, and Steve couldn’t imagine how overwhelming it must feel to be stretched wide open where it was not meant to be stretched.

“I’m clean for you, Sir, all clean” Bucky babbles hoarsely, his eyes squeezed shut and now resting on his elbows instead of his hands.

“That you are, slut, so well prepared” Steve hummed, his free hand resting on Bucky’s back, acting as an anchor for the brunet as he slowly and gently pressed his thumb into Bucky’s hole along with all his other fingers. Bucky’s rim stretched obscenely around Steve’s thick fingers as he slowly pushed in, paused, and then drenched his knuckles with lube before pressing in again. Bucky was crying out against the bedsheets as his whole body trembling, his thighs quivering and his whole body slick with sweat.

“Sir – sir, I can’t, I can’t” Bucky whimpered, shaking his head as he shuddered and tears streamed down his cheeks. “Too much, t’much”

“Ssh, yes you can, yes you can do this. You’re so close, you’ve almost got my knuckles in you, you’re so close” Steve purred patiently, his free hand still stroking Bucky’s lower back. He kept pushing in slowly, and then suddenly Bucky’s hole relaxed - evidently giving in to the insistent pressure - and Steve’s lube-slick hand slid inside Bucky, past the knuckles of his fingers and stopping just above his wrist. Steve let out a soft gasp as his hand was surrounded by hot tight velvety walls that fluttered around his hand while Bucky sobbed softly with relief, every twitch and shift of Steve’s hand sending pleasure through his nerve endings. He whined quietly and jerked forward when Steve moved his fingers slightly, fingertips pressing firmly to Bucky’s prostate.

“That’s it, doll, that’s it” Steve cooed, and as his eyes were once again drawn to Bucky’s computer that was recording the brunet. He hummed softly, and he carefully reached for the laptop and grabbed it, lifting it off the table and setting it in front of Bucky so the viewers could see Bucky’s flushed, tear streaked cheeks and the pleasure filled expression on his face, and also straight under Bucky’s body to where his cock looked painfully hard and was steadily leaking precome.

“For all of you watching, look how fucking wrecked my little slut looks, all flushed and debauched” He purred, his free hand tangling in Bucky’s hair and using his grip, tugged Bucky’s head up to look up at the camera, the pupils in his blue-grey eyes so dilated that there was only a thin ring of blue around the edge, his eyes also still filled with tears from being on the verge of overstimulation.

“Sir –“ Bucky whimpered lowly, biting at his bottom lip as Steve slowly made his hand clench into his fist which sent pleasure running up Bucky’s spine. “Oh sir – I think - I think I’m gonna –“

“Gonna cum?” Steve cooed and he moved the laptop back to its original place on the table so the viewers could see Bucky’s stuffed hole. “Are you going to cum for me, slut?” As Steve talks, he gently rocks his fist back and forth inside the brunet who gasped loudly, a shiver running through his whole body. “Cum”

Bucky yelled out when Steve pressed his knuckles firmly to Bucky’s prostate as he twisted his wrist which resulted in Bucky cumming suddenly all over the bed, his body shaking and spasming as his hole clenched down on Steve’s fist. Steve chuckles in delight as he continues to gently flex his fist and tilt it back and forth, prolonging Bucky’s orgasm, making his cock spurt out small streaks of cum onto the puddle that had formed below him on the bed, the brunet moaning obscenely as his body trembled from the stimulation.

“You look so pretty when you cum, Doll” Steve purred, momentarily forgetting that this was being recorded as he gently petted Bucky’s back. “You make the prettiest, most obscene noises, could be a pornstar”

A soft muffled chuckle made its way out of Bucky’s mouth which faded into a moan as Steve unclenched his hand and gently stroked Bucky’s inner walls with his fingertips. “Oh, oh god, St – Sir”

Bucky had nearly called Steve his real name which made the blond chuckle softly because that meant that Bucky was nearly losing control, something Steve was sure that Bucky always had while recording these camboy videos..

Steve kept gently twisting his hand and stroking Bucky’s inner walls, milking another orgasm out of the brunet who whined softly, squirming slightly and his back arching up, his muscles shaking and trembling.

“Sir, so good, so much –“Bucky gasped, his fingers digging into the bedspread. Steve could tell that Bucky was getting a bit overstimulated by how much his body was trembling and how the brunet’s moans seemed to be verging on pained cries so he cooed softly as he kissed Bucky’s hair and stroked Bucky’s sweaty back.

“All right, Doll, I’m going to start pulling out now. Be a good boy and stay still” Steve hums, his free hand resting against the small of Bucky’s back as he started to slowly ease his hand out of Bucky’s hole. The brunet groaned and tried to push back against Steve’s retreating hand but Steve tutted softly and held his hips still. “Easy, doll, gotta stay still”

Bucky whimpered but nodded, his forehead pressed to the bed as he tries to relax and stay still for Steve.

Bucky’s rim was just stretching around Steve’s knuckles before a dry orgasm ran through him, the brunet’s body jerking forward as he mewled pathetically, eyes squeezed shut as his hole clenched down on Steve’s hand. 

“Oh, doll, easy, easy” Steve crooned as he rubbed Bucky’s back. “Almost past the hardest bit, babydoll”

Steve kept easing his hand out of Bucky’s hole, and Bucky let out a muffled moan, his face pressed to the sheets as his muscles went limp at the strange but pleasant sensation of Steve’s hand pulling out of him. Then Bucky relaxed somewhat when his rim cleared Steve’s knuckles and it was only Steve’s fingers left inside him.

Steve cooed softly as he pulled his fingers out of Bucky’s hole, leaving the brunet gaping and stretched, his hole fluttering but he didn’t have the muscle strength in his hole to actually clench down on anything.

“Oh, sweet boy, look how much your hole gapes” Steve croons, wiping off the lube from his hands onto a towel that Bucky had kept on the table next to the laptop. Then, since he was getting in the rhythm of the camboy thing, he grabbed the laptop and brought it closer to Bucky’s ass so the viewers could see Bucky’s stretched out hole.

“I hope the people watching enjoyed this and got their rocks off which I’m sure you did, but now I gotta look after my gorgeous little slutty camboy, so goodbye” and with that said, Steve snapped the laptop closed which promptly ended the live video, the chatroom also disappearing from the nearby desktop.

Steve hummed to himself as he put the laptop down and then crawled back onto the bed and kneeled next to Bucky who was panting softly with his eyes squeezed shut and his face pressed to the bed.

“Hey there, Buck” Steve murmurs, carefully rolling Bucky over and shifting him so he was lying on his back next to the pooled cum on the bed. The brunet moaned softly as he was manhandled onto his back and he blinked one eye open, looking up at Steve with a glazed look.

“Hi” he mumbled dazedly, and Steve snickered softly as he brushed Bucky’s hair out of his face. 

“Hi”

Bucky hummed at Steve’s soft touch on his face then both eyes blinked open and focused on Steve, panic filling the brunet's eyes.

“Oh God. Oh god, you saw – you know –“

“I know you’re a camboy, Bucky” Steve interrupted, smiling as Bucky got flustered and flushed deeply. “It’s alright. Kinda just wished I noticed sooner so I could have done that earlier without the camera”

“What?” Bucky mumbled, his panic fading and replaced surprise. “Wait – you wanted to, uh, do stuff with me before you know I did – that stuff?”

“Yeah, Buck, I’ve liked you ever since you moved in with me” Steve chuckles softly, and he smiles fondly at the brunet whose eyes were slowly fluttering closed and a yawn escaped his lips. “But we’ll talk in the morning”

Steve placed a thin blanket over Bucky and started to move away but Bucky pawed at his thigh, fingers trying to grab him to stop him from moving away.

“Mm, please don’t leave, please stay” He whispered in a slurred voice, evidently half asleep. Steve smiled and quickly tugged his boxers back up his legs and over his hips, ignoring his own erect cock as he settled in next to Bucky, letting the brunet cuddle up against him like a koala.

“Alright, I’ll stay. Get some sleep”

“Okay, Stevie”


	2. I wanna try...

Part 2

 

Request: Autumn - That was fucking amazing, who knew cam boy bucky could be so hot, thank you for writing this lovely steamy piece. I need a part two where steve fucks bucky on camera

 

“Are you sure about this?”

Bucky’s voice was soft and tinted with nervousness as he sat on his chair at his desk already naked, the camera on his laptop on but not streaming live to the camboy website he used. He was looking at the blond who was leaning against the wall next to his desk, the blond also naked with his cock already hard and hanging between his legs. 

Steve grinned and nods, his golden hair shining in the light as he stood up straight and walked over to Bucky, staying just out of the camera’s frame. He sits on the edge of the desk and nods again with his arms crossed over his stomach, his length twitching with interest when Bucky glanced down at it. “Yeah, Buck, I’m sure about this. Why, aren’t you?”

Bucky flushed slightly and grabbed Steve’s hand, tugging him forward into a kiss. It had been over three and a half weeks since Steve had found out that Bucky was a camboy and participated in Bucky’s live feed by fisting the brunet to fulfil a request. After Steve had turned off the video he had slept with Bucky who wanted Steve to stay as he slept off his orgasm. The next day, Steve had asked the brunet out on a date and they had started officially dating two days later. Bucky had stopped doing videos for the camboy website he had an account on until Steve had asked about it three days ago. The brunet had told Steve that he had suspended his camboy account since they were dating.

 

< 3 days ago >

“Hey Buck, can I ask you something?”

Steve and Bucky were cuddled together after two hours of vigorous sex, with Steve spooning Bucky from behind. They were both sweaty and panting softly but Bucky hummed and nodded, shifting slightly so he could look over his shoulder at Steve, his hands resting on Steve’s which were pressed to his stomach.

“Sure, Stevie, what’s up?”

Steve flushed slightly and nuzzled Bucky’s shoulder as he thought of what he wanted to say, kissing the brunet’s soft skin as his thumb gently rubbed back and forth against Bucky’s stomach. “Well, I was wondering what happened to your camboy account?”

Bucky froze for a moment before a slow smile appeared on his face as he twisted around in Steve’s grip so they were facing each other, one arm hooked around Steve’s neck and his fingers combing through the fine blond hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck. “Why are you asking, Steve?”

Steve became flustered when Bucky smirked at him, a flush deepening on his cheeks. “I dunno – I was just curious –“

“Easy, Stevie, I was just teasing” Bucky snickered while looking at Steve fondly, his words making the blond smile and shut his mouth, ending his shy babbling. “I stopped making videos when we started dating. I thought it would have been weird if I kept making videos of getting myself off as people watched when I’m actually with you”

Steve nodding in understanding, the seriousness of his expression making Bucky choke back a laugh. After a few minutes of silence, Bucky smiles gently and moved his hand so he could stroke Steve’s cheek with his fingers.

“So…. You wanted to ask about my camboy account why?” Bucky asked gently, giving Steve a second chance to explain himself which made Steve smile gratefully and a bit sheepishly.  
“Well, I’ve been thinking about it for a couple of days now – I wanted to ask if we could make another video” Steve trailed off, his eyes flicking away from Bucky’s face.  
The brunet was silent, actually shocked that Steve wanted to make a video.

“You – you want to make a video?” Bucky asks softly, a gleeful smile appearing on his lips as he nudged Steve onto his back and straddled the blond’s hips, his hands pressed against Steve’s pecs to keep him balanced. Steve was looking up at him with lust blown eyes with his hands resting on Bucky’s waist as he nodded in answer to Bucky’s question. 

“I mean – it would be you who the video would be focused on but if I could, I dunno, be the extra help like I was when I fisted you” Steve murmured, his thumbs brushing against Bucky’s soft and sweat slicked skin as his confidence slowly grew when he saw that Bucky was excited.

“I would like that, Stevie” Bucky said softly, leaning down and kissing the blond happily. “How bout on Thursday? Since it was a Thursday when you found out what I was”

“Three days? Alright”

 

< present >

 

When Steve suggested making another video with them together, he had been the shy one while Bucky was excited, talking about all the things they could do. But the closer the day came, the more nervous Bucky got while Steve became more confident. And now, as Bucky pulled Steve into a kiss, the blond could tell that his boyfriend was nervous.

“Bucky, it’s alright, it’s just like what you used to do, just with me as well” Steve murmurs against Bucky’s lips, fingers curling into his hair. “If you really feel uncomfortable with it, then just say so”

“No, no it’s okay” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips, smiling nervously at the blond as he pulls away. “I want to”

Steve smiles and nods, moving back out of the camera frame and Bucky takes a deep breath. Then he plastered a grin onto his face and clicked a button on his keyboard, the live camera starting up. There were already five or so of Bucky’s regulars watching the live video as he had sent out a message telling the users of the camboy website what time he’d be on.

“Hey guys! I know it’s been a while since I’ve gone live for a video but I have great news” Bucky grins nervously and he grabs Steve’s wrist to pull him forward into the camera frame, the only part of Steve visible was everything below the collarbones. Bucky took a moment to run his hand up and down Steve’s toned torso and down to the blond’s thick cut cock to hold it, the length heavy and hot in his hand. “This is my boyfriend, Steve. You’ll remember that he went by ‘sir’ in my last video. He, uh – he actually asked me out a couple of days after he fisted me and we both decided that we would want to make a video together. What do you guys think?”

Bucky waited for a moment, his viewers up to 20 and they were already commenting.

 

-fuckaboy-: dude! Your boyfriend is thickkkkkkk

-iluvboys-: is your boyfriend a model or something? I would happily lick those pecs and abs for days!

-fistmeup69-: ooh look at those hands! Stretched you so well before, do it again?

-anon123-: please fuck already

 

Bucky laughs softly as he reads the first couple of comments, Steve’s smile unseen by the camera, the blond’s hips slowly thrusting into Bucky’s loose grip.

“Well ‘fuckaboy’, you aren’t wrong, he is thick” Bucky grins, tightening his grip around the blond’s cock slightly which makes Steve groan quietly. “And ‘iluvboys’, he isn’t a model but he could be. I reckon he could do nude modelling but he’s kinda the quiet type, not the one for being the center of attention” Bucky snickers, letting out a small surprised moan when Steve gripped the back of his neck with a firm grip.

“Oh – ah, hey ‘fistmeup69’, glad to see you’re back. And he did stretch me well in my last video, really, really well, but I think we should do something different” Bucky hummed softly, melting under Steve’s firm grip, the blond letting out small soft moans as he lazily fucked into Bucky’s grip, stomach muscles undulating and rippling on the live feed.

“Mm, ‘anon123’, that’s a good idea, do something nice and traditional for our first official live stream” Bucky hums, smiling up at Steve.

“Sounds good” Steve smiles back at Bucky, his hand sliding from the brunet’s neck and into his hair, using his grip to tug Bucky’s head back slightly, the brunet’s adams apple bobbing up and down as he gulps, his voice slightly raspy as he breathed heavily. His eyes were locked on Steve’s face who was smiling confidently, and then he leant down into the camera’s view and kissed Bucky hungrily and passionately, his hips still thrusting into Bucky’s grip as he licks into Bucky’s mouth, swallowing his moans. Steve’s grip in Bucky’s hair was tight, his free hand smoothing over Bucky’s chest and tugging and teasing the brunet’s nipples, making Bucky squirm and whimper into his mouth.

As Steve pulled back from the breathtaking kiss, he saw that Bucky’s lips were swollen and plump from being kissed, his eyes bright as he thrusted up into the air, his cock thick and red as it bobbed in the air from his thrusts.

“Oh, please Stevie – fuck me” Bucky said in a breathy moan, his hand slowly stroking Steve’s cock in time with the blond’s thrusts.

“Mm, I think I will” Steve purrs, using his grip in Bucky’s hair to tug him up and kick the wheelie chair away so he guide Bucky back to the bed, pushing him down onto his back and manhandling him into a new position so he was lying on the bed sideways so the camera could see his whole body. 

Bucky groaned softly at being manhandled, his hand covered in Steve’s precome. He then lifted his hand and licked off the blond’s precome as he locked eyes with his boyfriend who was panting softly, very aroused at the sight. 

“Oh, you’re such a cum slut, Bucky” Steve growled, crawling onto the bed and over Bucky’s pliant body like a predator stalking its prey. “Aren’t you, slut?”

“I’m your cum slut, Stevie” Bucky moaned softly, squirming under Steve’s body until the blond wraps his large hand around Bucky’s throat, squeezing it slightly to let him know he was in charge. Bucky whimpers softly and his body goes still, his legs spread open so Steve could settle between his legs, their cocks pressed together. Steve hums softly and starts to thrust eagerly against Bucky, chasing his own pleasure as he kept Bucky pinned down by his throat.

“I’m going to cum all over you, slut, then I’m going to watch you finger that pretty hole of yours open so I can fuck you, over and over until you’re dripping with cum” Steve growled, rutting against Bucky like a horny dog and glancing at the camera with a sly smirk on his lips. “I bet you’re getting off by being used while being on camera, aren’t you? My slutty little whore, so needy for attention”

Bucky was flushed and bright eyed as he whimpers, nodding as much as he could with Steve’s hand curled around his neck. One hand curled around Steve’s wrist to ground himself while his other hand ran frantically up and down Steve’s chest, moaning softly as his hips involuntarily grind up into Steve’s hips.

Steve grunts softly and continues to rut against Bucky, quickly hitching Bucky’s leg up around his waist to get closer to the brunet, his lips locking with Bucky’s and licking eagerly into his mouth.

“Stevie, Stevie – oh, please” Bucky whimpered, his hips rocking up against Steve’s thrust.

“Hush” Steve growls, pressing their lips together as he ruts against Bucky, and a few minutes later he stiffens and grunts as he shoots cum all over Bucky’s crotch and stomach, his eyes fluttering at the intense orgasmic feeling running through him.

“Stevie – please, Stevie, can I come?” Bucky whispered, his hips still rocking up against Steve. Steve let out a soft moan and shook his head, his spent cock already twitching when he heard Bucky’s needy whimper.

“No, you can’t cum, sugar” he purred, leaning his forehead against Bucky’s collarbone for a second before propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the brunet. “You can’t cum now, but you will soon”

Bucky pouted up at the blond, but Steve just smirked and shifted off Bucky and then manhandled the brunet so now he was lying properly on the bed, his legs were spread wide and knees bent so the camera could clearly see Bucky’s hole and Steve’s cum that was dripping down over his hole and along his ass crack onto the bed.

“Like I said, slut, you’re going to finger yourself wide open so I can fuck into you and fill you up with cum till you’re dripping with it”

Bucky moaned lowly and he was tempted to just grab his cock and jerk himself off, but he could feel Steve’s gaze on him and he knew that disobeying Steve would just end up in punishment. “Yes Stevie” he murmured, hand reaching down and he used Steve’s cum as lube as he slowly slid a finger into his hole, his back arching slightly and a lewd noise escaping his mouth. Steve smirked as he sat back on his haunches and watched the brunet finger himself. Steve was content to watch for a moment before he shifted to kneel by Bucky’s head, looking down at him with a smirk, stroking his own cock languidly.

“You look beautiful” Steve crooned softly, gently cupping Bucky’s face as he leaned forward and fed his cock into the brunet’s mouth. Bucky let out a soft muffled moan as Steve’s cock filled up his mouth, and slipped a second finger into his hole, scissoring himself wide for the camera that was aimed right at his hole.

“That’s it, good boy” Steve crooned, his hips slowly pumping down into Bucky’s mouth and hot slick throat. “I’ll stop fucking your throat when you can fit four of your fingers inside your tight needy hole”

Bucky moaned lowly and his eyes fluttered shut as he eagerly fingered himself, the slick sounds of his fingers slipping in and out of his hole filling the room which only made Steve’s cock harder and leak more precome down the brunet’s throat.

“My little camera whore” Steve murmured, slowly fucking Bucky’s throat as he smoothed his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark locks. “Got a needy little hole which I’m going to fuck until its dripping with cum” Steve murmured softly and soothingly. He turned his head and cooed softly as he watched Bucky slip in a third finger. “That’s it, sweetheart, just one more finger”

Bucky whined and his hips bucked up, cock brushing against his stomach with his rim stretched around his fingers. Steve smirked and he tugged his cock out of Bucky’s mouth, standing up and fetching the laptop, moving it to sit between Bucky’s legs, the camera frame completely focused on Bucky’s fingers sliding in and out of his hole. The blond then let out a surprised but pleased laugh as he read the comments on the chat.

“Bucky Doll, people are loving this, seeing you finger yourself like a needy whore” Steve chuckled, reading over the comments. “People love seeing your tight hole get stretched open, and want to see us fuck”. Steve turned to look at Bucky and smirked. “One more finger and we can do just that”

The brunet moaned softly and writhed on the bed as he slipped in his pinkie finger, gasping lowly at the final stretch. “Steve, there, four fingers – please, fuck me” Bucky begged, his cock leaking a puddle of come onto his stomach. “Wanna be full, want your cock to split me open and fill me up”

Steve smirked at Bucky’s babble and he moved to kneel between Bucky’s legs and hitched them around his waist, then entered the brunet in one smooth thrust. The brunet yelped and clutched at Steve’s muscular arms, eyes wide and cock twitching against his stomach

“This is what you wanted, my needy camera whore” Steve purred lowly, slowly pumping his hips so his cock slid in and out of Bucky’s stretched hole. “Now you’re nice and open, so hot and slick”

Bucky blushed and whimpered, going limp under the blond and letting his hole be used.

Steve eagerly fucked Bucky, grunting lowly against Bucky’s neck until he came, painting the brunet’s inner walls with his cum. But he didn’t stop there, he kept thrusting into Bucky till his soft length hardened again.

 

In total, Steve came inside Bucky three more times, producing so much cum that it squelched out of Bucky’s hole around Steve’s cock. His cum dribbled down Bucky’s ass crack which made the brunet moan softly, his eyes fluttering open as he noticed Steve finally stopping.

Steve smiled down at Bucky adoringly and gently rubbed his chest. “Look at you, baby, all filled up and oozing my cum. Just like I promised”

The brunet flushed and nodded slightly, his body limp and cock spent against his thigh, having had come twice as Steve pounded into him.

The blond slowly pulled out of Bucky’s stretched hole and crooned softly as he kissed down Bucky’s chest then watched as cum oozed out of Bucky’s hole, then quickly got the laptop and turned it so the camera was facing Bucky’s hole. Steve let the viewers watch Bucky’s rim contract and ooze cum before saying goodbye and logging off.

“Hey dollface” Steve crooned as he sat back down next to Bucky, gently rubbing his chest and then down to his thigh. “Lookit you, all flushed and covered in cum.

Bucky smiled softly and squirmed slightly before hooking his arm around Steve’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss. “Mm, that was good, Stevie” Bucky hummed softly, smiling against Steve’s lips. “Really really good. I’m really glad you wanted to make a video together”

Steve smiled softly. “I know you enjoyed getting off in front of strangers, so I thought why not join in on the fun? And I have no reason to get jealous because it’s my dick on camera too, and the people that are watching can’t touch you. You’re all mine”

Bucky smiled and pulled Steve down for another kiss, one that was more gentle and loving. “Yours, Stevie. And you’re mine. Right?”

“That’s right, Dollface. We’re each other’s” Steve crooned softly, gently brushing Bucky’s hair out of his face. “Let’s wash you up and then we’ll cuddle, alright?

Bucky beamed up at the blond and nodded. “I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
